


A Love So Soft

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: SladeRobin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Banter, Day 4, Domestic Fluff, Happy Jason, I don't get to write enough of those stories, Jason and Slade are being domestic and sweet and Dick is going crazy, Jealousy, M/M, Nice Slade, Or as nice as he gets without getting ooc, SladeRobinWeek 2019, Stalking, Teasing, from Dick's POV, misplaced protectivness, story promts, yes I am late but at least it was in the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick didn't think he had ever seen Jason quite so happy and he knew it had something to do with whoever this mysterious person he was dating. Dick wanted to know who the person was so he could buy them flowers or something.He panics a bit when he finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SladeRobinWeek 2019 - Day 4 - Nice Slade
> 
> Killing two birds with one stone and filling a promt too :D
> 
> "Please could you write Dick's POV on SladeJay? Dick finds out Slade and Jay are hooking up, and he decides to go warn Slade off his little brother, or maybe he chooses to talk to Jason. Ask him what he was thinking and give him all the reasons why Slade is bad news. But instead, he finds them being soft and domestic"

Dick rarely got to patrol with Jason these days. He and Bruce seemed to be on the outs every other week and whenever Jason was mad at Bruce he usually also decided to be mad at Dick too even if he had nothing to do with whatever they were fighting about. Guilty by proxy or something. 

But lately, Jason had been… better, for lack of a better word. Calmer, and less likely to pick fights over some perceived slight. Dick didn’t have to worry about every little thing he said possibly setting him off and making Jason ignore him for the next 6 months. 

“Nice one, Little Wing,” Dick grinned as he flipped over the truck Jason had just shot the tires of. 

The next rubber bullet pinged off above his head and Dick laughed. If Jason was really irritated, he wouldn’t have missed. 

“Told you not to call me that, Big Prick,” Jason called back, kicking some poor bloke in the gut before pistol whipping the next. 

“Aw, but you used to be so-”

“Don’t make me come over there and kick your pretty ass.”

“*Gasp* you think my ass is pretty?”

Dick could practically hear Jason’s eyeroll despite not being able to see anything of his face. 

The banter flowed so easily, and they worked together so well when they weren’t fighting each other. It made Dick grin like a maniac and the criminals he was fighting blanch in alarm before he downed them. 

Sometimes Dick missed having a partner. 

“Alright gentlemen- and ladies, excuse me, I didn’t see you over there- you’re going to sit tight right here for the cops to pick you up,” Dick said as he and Jason finished tying up the groaning criminals.

He got some pained- and really quite uncreative- curses in response. 

“And if I ever hear about any of you sniffing around the working girls and boys over on 7th, you’ll be getting a more personal visit from me without goodie two-shoes over there to play referee,” Jason told them, pulling one man’s restrains a little tighter than necessary. 

“Play nice, Hood,” Dick laughed, although he suspected Jason was serious. 

Police sirens got closer and Dick could see the flash of lights in the distance. He and Jason nodded together and took off, grappling across rooftops before settling on a building nearby to watch the handoff. Dick sprawled across a gargoyle while Jason pulled off his helmet to inspect a bit of wiring that had become exposed and needed adjusting.

Despite the fact that Jason could have just taken off and left the boring part to Dick, he stayed with him as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them to hang out together in masks. Dick couldn’t stop grinning. 

“What?” Jason shot him a glance. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Dick held up his hands.

“You were giving me that look that usually means you’re making up bullshit about me in your head,” Jason gave him a suspicious frown.

“It’s nothing really,” Dick smiled fondly, “You just seem happier these days, is all.”

He was not expecting that comment to make Jason flush crimson. 

“Oooooh,”

“Shut it,”

“Did you meet someone?”

“No. Butt out.”

“Jaaaaay, you’re supposed to tell me when you get a girlfriend!”

“I didn’t. And no names, bird brain.”

“Do you not trust me with these kinds of things?” Dick knew he was whining. 

“Absolutely not, now get the fuck out of my patrol.”

“You’re done anyway.”

“Some of us have lives to get back to.”

“And girlfriends they don’t tell their family about, apparently,” Dick sighed regretfully.

“I don’t have a fucking girlfriend!” Jason growled.

“...boyfriend?”

Jason threw his hands up in exasperation before stomping off.

Dick would have left him alone- really, he would have- but Jason got a call as he neared the rooftop edge.

“What?” Jason snapped as he answered. Then, as whoever was on the other end answered, everything about his body language suddenly shifted, “Oh, hey, you weren’t supposed to get back for a day or two.”

Dick tried to pretend he wasn’t staring. 

“No, no, I’m done,” Jason said, the hint of the smallest smile tugging at his lips, “Everything go alright?”

Dick was going to go insane with curiosity. 

“Seriously?” Jason snickered, a simple happy thing, “I’d love to have seen that. You’ll have to tell me more about it when I get back.”

He needed to figure out who this mystery person was pronto. And maybe buy them flowers. And warn them off ever making Jason unhappy. The good stuff. 

“What?” Jason scowled at him defensively when he hung up and caught Dick staring. 

“When can I meet-”

“Hell no,” Jason said flatly, “Stay out of my business, Dick-ass.”

Dick would have whined some more, but Jason decided he really would take off that time. Probably eager to get home to his beau, Dick grumbled as he slouched back down to watch the officers below finish loading up the prisoners. 

Still, he couldn’t get that soft, sweet smile out of his head. It’d been a while since he’d seen Jason so honestly happy and he couldn’t help but obsess over it. 

So, naturally, as soon as everything was settled, Dick decided to go hunt Jason down and see if he could get some answers. 

He wasn’t at the first 4 safe-houses Dick checked. He was about to give up when he spotted Jason himself out of uniform hurrying up the steps to a nondescript building. He must have taken the long way home in case Dick had followed him. As it was, it was a complete accident that Dick found him. The lights were already on in the building and Dick shifted to a better building to see inside one of the windows. 

His blood when cold when he spotted Slade Wilson causally leaning against the counter in Jason’s kitchen. 

Dick was lurching forward into motion when Jason came into view grinning and crossed the room to greet Slade with a confident- and familiar- kiss. Slade smiled and put down whatever he was holding to cup Jason’s face and kiss him firmly but far more gently than Dick would have ever expected. 

Not that he’d ever spent a whole lot of his puberty wondering what it might be like to- well, anyway. 

Dick shifted uneasily, not sure if he needed to jump in and intervene or not. 

Slade nudged Jason back enough that he could mess with something on the stove, although he kept and arm around Jason’s waist while he did so. Dick couldn’t help but notice the way Jason was leaning so comfortably against him and the content look on his face as he responded to whatever Slade had asked him. 

Dick felt like he was losing his mind. There was no way that could really be Slade Wilson feeding Jason a bit of whatever he was cooking. No way Jason would try to steal more- and why did Slade no how to cook, did he always know how to cook?- before getting shooed away to set the table with a swat to the ass. 

Jason would have tried to murder Dick for much less. 

But Dick didn’t remember dealing with any hallucinogens that night, and there was the soft way Jason had spoken on the phone… But really, this was way to domestic, watching them sit down for dinner like it was a regular thing. Watching Slade snark and tease and Jason laugh and turn delightful shades of red. 

It made Dick’s stomach roll with something he couldn’t name. 

Was he freaking out? Yeah he was definitely freaking out. It couldn’t be real. It had to be some sort of trick. A job that Slade had to get an in with one of the Bat’s or something. That sounded much more like the Slade the Dick knew. Dick took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he watched them.

How dare he. How fucking dare he make Jason so happy when it all had to be a lie. Dick felt like his blood was boiling just watching. 

He would confront Slade the moment Jason was out of sight about this. Maybe try and figure out what game he was playing and if Dick could outbid whoever was hiring him to do this. Anything to stop him from breaking Jason’s heart down the line. And if Slade wouldn’t cooperate he’d go to Jason and lay it all out for him, make him- somehow- listen. 

Jason would be angry. He might even hate Dick for non-Bruce related reasons for the first time, but at least he would be safe from Slade’s plans. 

When they retired to the bedroom, Dick hurriedly shuffled to another building to keep them in his sight. Jason flopped down on the bed with a book and curled up happily. Slade pulled the covers out from under him and threw them over him while Jason squawked and wiggled free giving Slade a half hearted glare before Slade kissed him again and Jason was melting. 

Dick tried not to grind his teeth. 

Then Slade was getting up to close the curtains for the night. When he did, he made eye contact with Dick across the way and raised an eyebrow. Dick did he best to glare back, but Slade just smirked and closed to the curtains and thus Dick’s view of the bedroom. 

The lights went out not too long after. 

Dick was going to punch that smug little smirk right off his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Hi! May I request a sequel to A Love So Soft? Dick has run out of ideas to break Slade and Jason up, so he recruits Alfred. Alfred's master plan is to invite the happy couple to diner at the manor. Thank you!_
> 
> Cute! I switched around Dick recruits Alfred to Alfred recruits himself, but I think it still works. Enjoy!

Dick had officially run out of ideas.

Or well, he’d run out of ideas that wouldn’t end in absolute disaster. Every time he told himself that Jason’s safety was the most important part of all of this, he would imagine how badly Jason would react to him interfering. How angry and  _ hurt _ he would be. How much he would  _ hate _ Dick, even if Dick was doing it out of love. 

Worse, Jason would probably be more determined to stick with Salde just to spite him. 

So he did the only thing he could at this point and stalked Slade.

Which ended up being stalking both Slade and Jason, far more often than not. There were no words for how angry that made him. They were so sweet and gentle with each other, and every time Dick thought about what a cruel lie it all was, he wanted to strangle Slade. 

Dick learned Jason was easy to fluster, and quick to blush, especially over romantic gestures.

He wished he couldn’t have found that out first hand. He wished that those looks could be because of anyone but Slade bloody Wilson. 

Slade himself was almost never alone, but one day he broke his routine and headed out to the richer side of town. 

Heart beating quickly, Dick followed him discreetly as he could. He was sure that Slade was finally showing his true colors. He’d finally be able to catch Salde red handed with his employer and have proof that Jason would have to believe. 

To his surprise, Slade pulled up to the back of the lessor known Wayne properties and walked inside like he owned the place. Dick quietly parked behind him and snuck quietly to the door. 

Maybe Slade was really using Jason to get at his connections to the Waynes? Unfortunately, this residence had almost no bugs because it was a private property Bruce had gifted to-

“Master Dick, stop skulking at the door like a criminal and come inside.”

“...Alfred?” Dick said in disbelief. 

“Indeed. Now that you’ve demonstrated your staggering deductive skills, come inside and sit down. Tea is almost ready,” Alfred said, not even letting Dick get a word in before he was ushered in the kitchen where Slade was already lounging at the table with another man. 

It looked like a small feast was being prepared and it smelled wonderful. 

“I do wish you had informed me that you were bringing Master Dick along tonight, and early at that,” Alfred said bussing himself once more, “I will have to make some adjustments to the menu.”

“Got tired of the kid acting like my shadow,” Slade said, sipping his tea cooly. 

“You- you’re here for dinner?” Dick spluttered in disbelief. 

“Of course he is,” Alfred said briskly, “He’s Master Jason’s first serious relationship in a while, and I demand at least a monthly dinner from such prospects. You know that, Master Dick.”

Dick tried not to gape at him. From the way that Slade was smirking, he didn’t think he did a good job.

“How can you be ok with this?” he finally demanded, “he’s clearly using Jason.”

“Like he’s not totally whipped for the kid,” grumbled the man Dick recognized as Slade’s associate Wintergreen. 

Slade sent him a withering look. 

“Don’t give me that, the boy is much too good for an old man like you,” Wintergreen said bluntly. 

“And you’ll be first in line to give me hell if I do wrong by him, yes, yes,” Slade huffed. 

“Perhaps not the first,” Alfred said blandly. 

It was probably a coincidence that he was sharpening knives. 

“Duly noted,” Slade grumbled. 

“We’re not doing this here,” Dick grumbled, grabbing Slade’s arm and towing him out of the room. 

“And what, exactly are we ‘doing’, Grayson?” Slade drawled. 

“You’re up to something,” Dick said, rounding on him. 

“You’ve made it clear that you think so, yes,” Slade rolled his eye. 

“Don’t forget I know you. I know you are with young people,” Dick snarled, jabbing his finger at his chest, “You’ll say all the nice things and string him along until you’ve gotten what you wanted and then you’ll screw him over. I’m not going to let that happen on my watch.”

Not again. Not to his- not to  _ Jason _ . 

“I can see why you’d come to that conclusion, but you’re dead wrong this time, kid,” Slade huffed, “believe it or not, I’m playing for keeps with this one.” 

How  _ dare _ he-

“Whatever your employer is paying, I’ll triple it,” Dick snapped. 

“There is no job,” Slade growled, the slightest hint of real anger showing through.

“I don’t believe you,” Dick hissed. 

“At least  _ I  _ care enough about him to actually be there for him when it matters. When’s the last time you bothered to check in on him for something not related to your so called ‘Mission’?” Slade said, using his height to loom over him fully. 

“Don’t pretend you know a thing about us,” Dick snapped. 

“Yeah? When’s the last time you asked him how he was? What are his hobbies? We’ve been together for almost a year and you’re just now figuring it out- and don’t even pretend you’re someone he could tell something like that when the first thing you did when found out was try and pay his partner into leaving him,” Slade said. 

No one ever accused Slade of pulling his punches. 

“You’re trying to use him to get at the family,” Dick accused. 

“You know what I think? I think you’re jealous,” Slade said.

“You-”

“Jealous I get to have your sweet Little Wing while you get nothing but scraps,” Slade taunted, “Jealous that you were too much of a coward to risk making daddy Bats mad and I wasn’t. Jealous that you can’t make him happy like I can.”

“I- I’m not- you-” 

“Or maybe you’re just jealous that you don’t get all my attention anymore,” he said thoughtfully. 

Slade ran a thumb over Dick’s lower lip, and Dick was ashamed to say his thought process stuttered to a complete halt. 

“You had your chance to be mine. That’s past, now. What hasn’t is your chance to be there for your dearest Little Wing. Are you going to fuck that up again?” 

“Fuck you,” Dick choked. 

“Tempting, but Jason has asked me to be exclusive. In the end, his opinion matters more to me than you.”

Ouch. Fuck- that really wasn’t something that should hurt like that. Dick knew it was all over his face, that Slade was  _ seeing _ too much-

“Sorry I’m late, some fucker decided the I-90 would be a great place to-” Jason cut himself off, jacket hanging part way off his arms as he stared at Dick and Slade standing in the entryway, his face paling before turning closed and guarded. 

Dick hated that. 

“You haven’t missed anything,” Slade said abandoning his place next to Dick help take Jason’s jacket from him, “Those layabouts give you any trouble today?”

“Wh- no, they were- Slade.” Jason put a hand firmly on Slade’s chest as the older man tried to pull him close, sparring a quick alarmed look in Dick’s direction. 

“He knows,” Slade said dismissively, not waiting any longer to draw Jason into a kiss. 

Dick couldn’t watch that so he turned on his heel and left the room. 

He couldn’t process any of it. He couldn’t. It was all a trick Slade had cooked up. Maybe to turn the family against each other. It had to be a trick. 

He headed towards the back door where his bike was parked and was stopped by Alfred on the way out. 

“Master Dick… I want you to think carefully about the bridge you are about to burn by leaving this way,” Alfred said quietly, “Even if he denies it, your opinion matters to Master Jason. If you reject him now, I fear you may never get another chance.”

“Alfred- I  _ can’t _ ,” Dick pleaded. He couldn’t pretend to be okay with any of this. Couldn’t watch the  _ softest _ between the couple in the other room and just- just-

“Is that so?” Dick could  _ hear _ the disappointment in Alfred’s voice and that hurt in a whole different way, “Well then, I shall go finish preparing dinner for our guests.”

He left him there alone in the hallway, and Dick wanted to scream about how unfair this all was. He stared blankly at the doorway for another several moments.

So goddamned unfair. 

Dick turned around and walked back to the dinning room. Alfred had already set out a place for him, probably knowing he would come back. Wintergreen was keeping his thoughts to himself. Slade raised an eyebrow, but thankfully didn’t comment because Dick didn’t know what nasty thing he would have said to him if he did. 

Jason was looking at him with a deeply wary look that hurt somewhere deep in Dick’s chest. But there was also some horribly vulnerable hints of hope around his edges that made Dick know he had made the right decision by staying. 

“If you ever hurt him-” Dick gritted out, glaring at Slade. 

“Then you’ll help Jason maim me in some horribly creative way, yes. Overprotective threat duly noted,” Slade said boredly.

“Jesus fuck, you two are so-” Jason growled under his breath, but his ears were pink and Dick could tell he was gripping Slade’s hand under the table. 

Dick sat down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Slade and Jay is a strange and wonderful thing. Dick still may mess things up, but hopefully not. Jason needs him more than he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out Dick, you might want to self reflect a bit before you go and mess everything up. 
> 
> Didn't get as much Slade time as I was planning, but it felt right to leave it when it was still soft and fluffy :)


End file.
